


Lab mishap

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Moira has a rare accident in her lab. Guess who is patching her back up.





	Lab mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Dangit. I don't even recall what exactly caused the idea for this story to spark. I only remember that I was browsing some Mercy stuff on tumblr, and that it was some fanart I saw that somehow gave me this idea. Oh well. Enjoy a little Moicy, everyone. ;)

With a swift, yet cautious and practised movement, Moira poured the deep blue liquid into the flask. Watched it mix with the dark grey liquid already inside. Standard stuff. Something she'd done countless times before.  
Nothing happened, except for the two colors mixing and creating a darker shade of blue.  
The red-haired scientist exhaled with exasperation. Another failure. For how long now had this solution eluded her? Moira was close, she could feel it. And once she figured out the correct composition, she knew it was going to come out big.  
"Diabhal", she muttered under her breath.  
Here she was, at Overwatch, with all the technical and financial means neces-sary, but still nothing.  
Suddenly, she noticed a thin thread of smoke coming from the flask. Moira rai-sed an eyebrow. That wasn't supposed to be so. A second later, she felt her heart sink into her bowels.  
"Cac!"  
She leapt, but was already too late. There was an incredibly loud bang, and Moira's world sank into a bright light, pain, smoke, and then darkness.

Painfully slowly, she came to. Her consciousness felt like rising to the surface of a thick liquid. With some effort, she opened her eyes.  
Moira immediately recognised the room as one of HQ's hospital wing. Luckily, her memory didn't take long to return. There had been an explosion in her lab, so of course she would end up here. And if she was here, that meant…  
"Guete Tag, Moira", a familiar voice promptly rang through the room.  
The Irish turned her head, and there, sitting on a chair, was Angela Ziegler, call name Mercy. A young rising star in the medical scene. Already she was climing through the ranks of Overwatch's medical branch, and it seemed only a matter of time until she would become head medic.  
"Angela." Moira scrutinized the blonde for a moment. "So it was you who patched me up."  
The Swiss nodded. "Indeed. And my nano technology has worked its wonders, it seems. Besides, you have been out for two entire days."  
Moira lifted an eyebrow. But indeed, when she checked herself, she didn't feel any pain anymore. Nor did she bear any scratches or scars from the incident.  
"That's still remarkable", the scientist admitted. "One day, you have to tell me how it works, Angela."  
"We shall see about that. The healing went only so well because the damage was all superficial and easily repaired. What even happened?"  
What indeed? Moira's ever so practical mind immediately tackled that question. She had done the same thing like she had for the past weeks. And nothing like this had ever happened before.  
"I'm not sure", she eventually concluded. "But the only reason I can come up with is that one of the materials has been defect."  
Now it was the doctor's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Have you been doing one of your reckless experiments again?"  
"Not at all. In fact, I am developing something. Something big. Not that I am about to tell you what it is." At Angela's eyebrow rising even higher, Moira sig-hed. "It's nothing that's supposed to harm people."  
"At least something", came the dry remark. "Look, I'm not obliged to feel particu-larly worried about you. But still I would like you to refrain from conducting any harmful experiments on either yourself or on others. Next time, it might not be fixed this easily. You know very well that this technology of mine is nothing near fully developed. Any fatal wounds are going to be fatal."  
At that, the red-haired Irish had to smirk. It was kinda cute seeing the good doc-tor contradict herself. First claiming to not be obliged to worry, only to be wor-ried for her in the end. Though she couldn't deny Angela had a point. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud.  
"It was an innocent accident", she replied. "But alright, I will take more care in the future." She thougth for a moment. "In case that my suspicion of a flawed material proves correct, I shall have even stricter controls before anything is used."  
Angela's face lost its sterness, proving that she was placated. "Good. You do that." She threw a glance at the pad in her hand. "Everything seems to be al-right. You may leave. But should you experience any funny sensations, do come back to have it checked. No telling what repercussions this explosion really had."  
The word explosion reminded Moira that one of her lab rooms had been de-stroyed. Luckily, it was one that was designed for experiments specifically. Aside from equipment, nothing important had been lost. All her data was still save.  
"Sure thing", she answered as she stood from the bed. Surpisingly, she felt not the slightest bit nauseous, and her legs worked perfectly. That nano techology of Dr. Ziegler's truly was fantastic. "You know… with this, I might actually start experimenting on myself in earnest. These nanos of yours would get me back on track every time."  
"Moira!"  
The indignity in the Swiss' voice and on her face was somehow so adorable, that Moira had to laugh.  
"Don't worry, aingeal. It was a joke. Only a joke."  
As the red-haired scientist left the room, she could still feel Angela's skeptic look on her back. Oh well. The blonde doctor was right to be skeptical.  
It had been only half a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> diabhal - damn it  
cac - shit  
Guete Tag - good day  
aingeal - angel


End file.
